


Venus Motel

by nica00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Hyuck works at a gas station, Jaehyun - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, M/M, Mark has a vespa, Mark picks him up after his shift, Sexual Content, Smut, Snow, Taeil - Freeform, Taeil is Hyucks brother, Taeyong is a waiter, Ten owns a motel, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, markhyuck smut, mentions of jaemin, porn with a little plot, small town, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: It’s too cold and Mark misses Donghyuck  more than ever.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Venus Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Do not be fooled, this is truly just markhyuck simping for eachother.

Hyuck had been tired all day. He woke up tired and went to work tired. Somehow, he managed to convince himself that he was concieved from lazy sex and was born tired as well. It was the only logical explanation he could think of as he stood behind the cashier with a slouch. 

Winter always took its toll on him. 

He wore his red polo uniform and the matching dark blue cap neatly despite the dark circles under his eyes. Even his nametag felt heavy on his shirt. He rings up way too many people at the fuel stop and tries to get through his 4 hour night shift by sipping on some red bull he had gotten from the vending machine outside when Jaemin dropped him off.

He had some people come in before midnight, but afterwards it was mostly empty. He had some ramen and began to feel more awake with the help of his drink just in time for when he had to restock the chip aisle. He did so neatly and checked all 3 aisles to see if anything else was low. He put some more water bottles into the coolers and sighed deeply. 

Time passed by painfully slow after twelve. He sat down on the cashier stool and scrolled on his phone for some time until a customer came in to buy a lighter. It was an old woman with big, round cheeks and a brown coat. She left as quickly as she came and when he had about two hours into his shift, his phone dinged.

**Markeu**

_You up? Lmaoo._

It just took Marks self proclaimed nickname on his phone to set a small smile on his face. He quickly answers him

**Donghyuck**

_You know I am._

**Markeu**

_How is it going over there?_

**Donghyuck**

_Graveyard shifts are always boring._

**Markeu**

_Wanna go to Millies after? I can get you that peppermint milkshake you like baby._

Donghyuck blushed. He would never admit aloud that the endearments worked, but there was something about the way the pet name sounded in Mark's mouth that even when he wrote it he could hear it. He was calling him that so much lately that it was leading Donghyuck to a premature death; Even more so now, when it was cold as shit outside and the thought of his voice was enough to warm him up in more ways than one. Too could play at that game. 

**Donghyuck**

_It’s so cold though… Will you keep me warm?_

When he saw Mark's typing bubble appear and disappear several times, he knew he hit the jackpot. 

After the fourth time it disappeared he finally replied.

**Markeu**

_I always do_

Donghyuck felt his heart do a twirl in his chest. 

•••

Sure enough, when there were 8 more minutes until 2am he heard him pull up outside. Mark came in after his coworker Renjun did. Hyuck heard the two talk as he put his uniform hat on his locker, slipping on his puffy purple coat and black scarf in the back. When he returned, Mark's eyes seemed to stray from Renjun and to him, forgetting about their conversation momentarily. 

One of the things that Hyuck liked the most about Mark were his eyes, and the way they tattled on him. He could never hide his feelings from Donghyuck. 

He was needy. He tried to keep his composure, yet his eyes glazed over and his cheeks almost glowed at the sight of Hyuck. It was always like this, but today with just one glance Hyuck could tell Mark was different. He was fidgeting, completely ignoring Renjun as he gave Hyuck a shy smile. 

“Ugh, you two are disgusting. Get out of my sight, Lee”

“Sorry Junnie” Mark mumbled, licking his lips in the process. Hyuck bid Renjun goodbye before leading Mark outside. They walked over to where Mark had parked his red Vespa in silence. 

“You tired?” he asked, softly guiding Hyuck to rest his back on the brick wall beside the big clear windows of the store. 

“Not anymore” Hyuck grinned, grabbing Mark by his coat and tugging him closer. Mark peppered fleeting kisses all over his cheeks before slowly grabbing his face with both hands and softly pecking his lips. 

Hyuck kissed back, hands falling limp at his sides as Mark licked over his bottom lip. They pull away and Mark rubs his face all over Hyucks shoulder as if that could make the blush on his cheeks disappear. They giggle at this, and Hyuck teasingly pushes Mark away and towards his bike. 

Mark bites his lip to prevent a smile as he takes the helmet he kept in the storage compartment for Hyuck and places it on the latters head. He closes it with gentle fingers, careful not to pinch his skin with the clasp. As he puts on his own matching one, he speaks.

“Tie your scarf” 

They speed out of the parking lot with Hyucks hands wrapped around Mark's waist. The scooter made noise but he loved how he could have an excuse to hold Mark for longer than 5 minutes. Hyuck sighed contentedly, inhaling Mark's scent that clung to his thick sweater. Millies’ was a good 20 minutes away, right on the edge of town but Donghyuck thought it was bearable with how Mark was warm and firm in his arms; He let himself rest, laying his head on Mark's back and pressed a small kiss to the side of his shoulder. The wind was cold around them and Hyuck could feel it beating harshly against his cheeks so he hid his face in Mark and hugged him tighter. 

With the vibration of the engine he hadn’t noticed that he was trembling but Mark did and he sped up. He busied himself by staring at the trees as they passed by and pressing himself as close to the elder as he could, absorbing his heat. There were no cars around, so instead of waiting for the red lights he carefully ran them. Because it was so late, they arrived in less than twenty minutes. Mark parked out front and Hyuck ran inside, claiming their usual booth at the back. 

Mark walks in behind him, running a hand through his hair before sliding into the booth in the space next to Donghyuck instead of the seat in front. Hyuck looked at him questioningly.

“For warmth purposes” Mark says as he intertwines their hands and places them inside his own pocket, where he had a packet of hand warmers. He had bought a box recently just for Donghyuck and had put some in his jacket. 

“Oh, right. I forgot I had those” Hyuck says, placing his free hand on his own pocket and feeling the packet Mark had placed inside. 

“I missed you,” Mark whispers. 

“Yeah, me too, even though we saw each other not that long ago” Hyuck answers with a huff.

“Lately it’s not enough just seeing you once a week. I just wanna be around you all the time and I've been so stressed out” Mark says, his eyes glossy at the thought of everything. 

“I know” Hyuck whispers now, giving Mark's hand a squeeze. 

Between college and everything, it was challenging to see each other as much as they wanted. Mark lived in the dorms of his college while Hyuck did community college for his first year and was roommates with Jaemin. Mark was about 40 minutes away, and while it wasn’t too far, Mark only had his scooter and Hyucks car had broken down and was taking an indefinite amount of time to be fixed by Jungwoo, so he’d been stuck walking places for the last two months. 

Taeyong, their usual waiter at Millies', dropped off the menus and told them to call him over when they were ready to order. 

“I don't think you should have that milkshake angel” Mark mumbled, pressing a kiss to his temple. He was right, since Hyuck was still trembling. 

“I really wanted one,” Hyuck pouted, scanning the menu.

“Don’t worry. When it's warm again I’ll buy you all the peppermint milkshakes you want” 

“What are you getting?” Hyuck asked.

“I kinda want breakfast food” 

“Me too. I want waffles”

“I’ll get the grand slam”

“Hey Yongie!” Hyuck said, calling the tall waiter over. They had known Taeyong forever. He was close with Mark's brother Jaehyun and all his friends. 

“What’s it gonna be, lovebirds?”

“One grand slam with hash browns and a coke, and an order of waffles with… hot chocolate. Oh! and a glass of water” Mark said slowly, so that Taeyong could write it all down on his notepad. He repeated the order flawlessly and gave them a smile before ruffling Marks hair. 

“This will be about 15 minutes,” he says as he leaves. 

They cuddle in the booth strictly for warmth purposes, talking about everything from classes to their parents. Hyuck tells Mark of Chenle’s slow progress with clueless Jisung and Mark tells him about Yuta, the RA in his dorm who had practically attached himself at his hip. 

“We play soccer a lot and watch anime. I didn’t think I would be such good friends with him”

“I told you so! He was always with Sicheng, Taeil and Renjun and since you love them, I knew you two would be fast friends. Speaking of, Taeil called me yesterday” 

“Yeah? How’s he been?

“He's been good. Really busy with grandma, but good”

“I figured…do you miss him?”

“I do. But I think what makes it worse is the both of you being far that is affecting me so much”

Hyuck is really close to his brother and he missed him a lot since he moved in with their grandmother to help take care of her. He was 5 hours away and Hyuck felt like he couldn’t take it, not seeing two people he was with all the time for as long as he could remember.

Mark was becoming busier by the day, so sometimes he felt a bit lonely. 

“I know. That’s why I call you everyday. I know what it’s like” Mark said with a frown. 

“I feel so tired all the time. I sleep and sleep and it's never enough”

Ever since the semester started in January and Mark had gone off to college his sleep got worse and worse with each passing night. He slept, but was restless all night, tossing and turning and never reaching a state of deep slumber. He grew so attached to Mark during Christmas break that it proved hard to sleep soundly without him. 

“I’m sorry baby”

“It’s not your fault,” Hyuck said, shushing him. 

“But-” Mark tried, but Hyuck did not let him finish. He pressed a kiss to his lips, the rest of his sentence turning into a low whine. Hyuck opened his mouth to give him free range, and Mark began to deepen the kiss, sucking on Hyucks tongue gently. They stop kissing and Mark smiles.

“It will get better soon. It always does” Hyuck says with a grin. Mark pecks his lips fleetingly and he can see his focus shift on to something outside. 

“Christ. It’s snowing” Mark points out. 

“That looks more like a snowstorm to me,” Hyuck observed. The wind was strong and the laundromat in front of Millies was barely visible through all the snow and wind. 

“It’s really ugly out there,” Taeyong said, setting down their plates and leaving. He came back with the drinks and straws, but before disappearing again he spoke up. “I don’t think you guys should head back on the scooter tonight. You should call Ten, he probably has a cheap room available. I’d take you guys home but my car is keeping yours company at Jungwoos’ shop” he says with a frown and both of them nodded in understanding. 

“He’s right. I’m gonna text Ten”

“Yeah” Hyuck says in between bites of waffles and Mark gives him a knowing smile as he types. Hyuck didn't know what he knew though. 

“God, I love you,” Hyuck says after the first sip of hot chocolate. 

“I knew you’d like it”

Mark is almost done with his own food when Ten calls them. 

“Yeah. We’re kinda stuck here for now. Can we crash over there? It doesn’t even have to be like a newer room… Okay okay, well be there in 20”

•••

Venus Motel had a big pink, orange and turquoise neon sign of a woman with long hair standing on an open seashell, like Botticelli's _Birth of Venus_ but with less detail _._ It wasn’t surprising, since Ten had always been into art. He had gotten this motel a little over a year ago, and was working on remodeling it slowly. 

“Since Taeyong sent you, I will give you the best friend discount” Ten grins. He was letting them stay for free

“Fuck yeah, thank you Hyung” Donghyuck smiled.

“You guys get one of the new honeymoon suites in the back, is that okay?” Ten smirked. 

“Honestly, as long as it has heating and a bed, we don’t care. We’re just glad to have a place to crash tonight” Hyuck assured.

“Okay. Room number is 163, it's gonna be on the left wing. I’m gonna crash over on the 200th. Call me if you guys need anything, alright?”

The boys walked over to the room, situated on the second floor of the motel. The door was painted bright red and as soon as they walked in Hyuck was in awe. 

“This is the coolest motel I’ve ever been to” 

The room had pretty, grey walls with white carpet. It was minimalistic, looking very sleek and modern even if the bed was heart shaped and dressed in red silk sheets. Above it hung a fuchsia pink, neon sign with the letters “ _XO_ ”. It illuminated the whole room, basking Mark and him in warm pink light as the door shut behind them.

“Hey! It’s like that Beyonce song you like” Mark notices, putting their helmets on the floor next to the pink lounge chair and slipping off his shirt. 

“No, it’s _like_ the greatest love song of our generation, _Mark._ ” Hyuck pouted, taking off his jacket as Mark rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that, you like the song too. You even sang it to me” Hyuck says, sitting on the bed and unlacing his shoes and setting them aside. He gazes up at Mark as the boy walks over and sits on his lap comfortably. He traces his fingers through Hyucks hair and relishes in the feeling of the soft strands surrounding them.

“I have no memory of that,” Mark says, feigning ignorance. “I might need some X’s to remember” 

Hyuck gives in with a wicked grin, meeting Mark's lips for a kiss. He places both his hands on his chest and feels the fiery skin under his touch. Mark was beautiful and pliant, melting around his fingers. He was his warmth for the night. Mark's arms turned heavy around his neck as the kisses grew sloppy. 

“ _Your face is all that I see, I’ve given you everything, baby love me lights out. Baby love me lights out, you can turn my lights out,_ ” Mark sings in his ear softly when they pull away, lips dragging against his cheek. Hyuck pulls him in for a hug that has Mark sucking on his neck in no time. He feels his hot mouth all over his skin and thanks whatever created them for it. He felt alive for the first time in a week. 

“I missed you so much hyung,” he admits, a surprised gasp leaving his mouth as Mark nibbled on his neck.

“Me too baby. Wanted you to touch me” Mark confesses.

“Touch you how?” Hyuck teases and he whines, louder than he usually did. Hyuck caught his lips again and leaned backwards, so that Mark was now straddling him. He held on to Marks hips, fingers harshly digging into the flesh just how Mark liked it.

He opened the buttons of Marks jeans and strived to take them off as fast as possible without breaking the kiss. Mark was getting frustrated since he only grew harder in his pants and he pulled away hastily to undress.

“Take off everything” Mark said, putting some distance between them as he peeled his jeans off as fast as he could on the edge of the bed. “Want you in me,” Mark says, trembling hands caressing Hyucks’ stomach as he crawled back to him.

_Oh._

That definitely made a lot of sense with how touchy Mark had been when he came to the store. Hyucks mind was running wild. Mark wanted him. Now. 

“Wait” Hyuck says. 

“Yeah?” 

“We don’t have lube. We’re gonna need it”

“I already stretched…”

 _“Oh”_ Hyuck thinks, aloud this time. Mark had wanted him to fuck him tonight. Mark had planned it, not the motel and the snow obviously, but when he took Hyuck to his apartment he was planning on staying the night. And he stretched. He had played with himself. Hyuck imagined lubed up stubby fingers trying to reach deeper inside. He imagined his breathy moans as he grazed his prostate. “You used enough lube?” He stutters out, taking off his clothes. 

“I think so. You can prep me again if you want” Mark says, lying on his stomach. Hyuck resisted the urge to bury his face into Mark's ass, and it proved to be harder than anything he had ever done as he lied on the bed looking back at Hyuck with a little smile while wiggling his butt for him. He squeezed it, roughly playing with the creamy flesh until Mark rutted into the bed, coyness gone.

He spread Mark and thumbed at his hole. What he saw elicited a sharp breath from the younger. Marks ass was pink and gaping, clenching around nothing and Hyuck swore under his breath. He looked like he had been filled up all week. 

“What did you open yourself up with, hm?” Did you just use your fingers?” 

“Well, at first…” Mark said, looking back at him over his shoulder. 

“Tell me” Hyuck demanded, massaging his rim gently. 

“I used that toy that Jaemin got as a joke and left at my house. I had to hide it so I took it to the dorm with me” And Hyuck breaks. He remembers Jaemin buying a purple suction cup dildo and sticking it to Mark's forehead when they all got wasted on Halloween. 

“Did you like it?” He asks, holding his gaze. 

“More than I thought I would,” Mark admits, blushing furiously. “I was really pent up these last few weeks. I’ve been jacking off so much that at one point it hurt; I wanted to try other ways to get off. It was there and I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I…I’ve used it a lot” 

“I can see that. You’ve been sitting on that fake cock everyday huh?” Hyuck teases, clicking his tongue. 

“Yes” Mark puffs out, tilting his head to avoid looking back at Donghyuck any longer. 

“Look at me” He calls. Mark looks back with a pout and his signature bratty demeanor. 

“Are you gonna keep teasing? I’ve been waiting all week”

“We’re gonna take it slow,” Hyuck tells him and Mark whines in protest. “Shut up and let me stretch you”

“Fine but actually do something or…” Mark _whines_. He whines louder than Hyuck had ever heard him. He has his index finger in up to his knuckle, and he keeps Mark spread with his other hand. 

“With an ass like yours, I should’ve known you were a bottom” 

“Shut up Donghyuck”

“I’m not wrong though” He says, leaning down to slide his tongue in beside his finger and curling it. Mark shoves his face into the mattress. 

“Oh my god” Hyuck thinks he said, voice muffled in the sheets. Mark starts to grind down and then backwards into his hand and mouth, cock rutting against the sheets and drooling softly. He lets out a small gasp as Hyuck grabs it and places where he can see it, flat between his thighs. 

He touches the tip with his finger, playing with the precome accumulated there and sucks his finger clean. Mark looks at him feverishly before turning in his stomach. He lays his head on a pillow and opens his legs to welcome Hyuck. Without much hesitation Donghyuck presses himself against Mark between his legs, and grinds down, both of them drunk on the friction. 

Bathed in the pink light Mark looked ethereal, wantonly clinging to Donghyuck’s torso as he kissed him, fingers digging into the gold skin and making the sun gasp out in pleasure. He spits in his fingers before slipping his hand down to put two fingers inside Marks hole. 

Donghyuck looked at him as his eyes screwed shut and mouth hung open, gasping a chorus of moans at the stretch. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped, legs closing around Hyuck and bringing him even closer. He falls on his chest and begins to angle his fingers upward, busying himself with sucking as much skin as he possibly could. That made Mark malfunction, turning into a begging mess under him. All he could hear and feel was Mark; Whining like an angel with his vice like grip around his fingers. 

“Hyuck please” he pleads, voice small in his earlobe. Mark begins to kiss the side of his face as he slides his fingers out slowly and massages his hole with the pads of his fingers. He removes his hand as Mark reaches between his legs to grab his cock and rub it against his hole instead, making Hyuck gasp prettily. 

“ _Fuck_ ” Hyuck said as Mark slides the tip inside and pulls him forward, urging him to kiss his lips. As he does his whole length slips snugly inside of Mark and the latter he mewls. He wanted to be kissed but since his mouth was open it was filthy. Hyuck sucked on his tongue and swallowed his moans.

And if he was ever cold during this harsh winter, he now felt he was standing in a burning room. Mark was a furnace, clinging to him like he was all he had ever held near to his heart. Hyuck allowed himself to be careless and bit him everywhere he could, watching as Mark's pretty doe eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

He was deliriously fucking into Mark, staring down at their bodies slapping together. Mark seemed to go insane whenever he grinded his hips and went as deep as he could. He gasped as he did it again and began to abuse the spot, grazing it repeatedly until Mark was blabbering. 

_Faster please. Hyuck! I love you so much._

He wraps his thumb and index around him and begins to jerk him off because he knew Mark had to be close.

Looking at Mark with his brown hair splayed on the pillow, half lidded eyes and a pink, flushed and filthy mouth, he came, trying to pull out in a panic. But Mark melted at the feeling of being filled up and held him close.

“It’s okay. Stay inside me” he said, grabbing Hyucks face and kissing him silly. He thrusts into Mark as best as he could with all the over sensitivity. It didn’t take a lot for Mark to clench around him and release, his come making a masterpiece on Hyucks tan tummy. Mark was out of breath as he pulled out, his come obscenely connecting the tip of his cock to Mark's gaping hole as it dripped down his ass.

“Baby” Mark says as Hyuck falls to the bed beside him, completely spent. 

“Are you okay?” Hyuck asked, laying on his side to pull him into post coital cuddles. 

“Hm, you were amazing” Mark mumbles, kissing Hyuck softly on his cheek. Hyuck blushed furiously before getting up. 

“Gonna get a towel, need to clean you up before it dries” He cleans Mark up with a wet towel, careful not to hurt him as he slips his finger in to dig some of his come out. Once he got most of it out he cleaned the mess and came back with another to dry him up.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been more thankful for Jaemins existence” he says. Mark erupts into laughter and clutches his stomach. 

Hyuck pulls them under the covers and wraps himself around Mark, nose right in his neck. He can still hear Marks giggles as he presses a kiss there and fades away.

•••

**Markeu**

_I miss you 🥺 Feel so empty_

Hyuck inhales sharply as he opens the text and sees the image attached.

Needless to say, it takes him less than 30 minutes to get to Marks dorm. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for making it this far!  
> I read this a couple of times but please point out any grammar errors so that I can fix them and give me writing tips <3  
> Come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/staccato_renjun)
> 
> Also, please leave nice comments below. I desperately need validation :)


End file.
